Ninjago- The Darkness Collections
by Ms. Thunder
Summary: The darker sides of Ninjago. Randomized one-shots containing our favorite characters at their worst! Warning: Rated T-M for violence, language, and death (nothing dirty) Yes I notice how dark this is of me but it's actually quite interesting to head canon some of these and to test out how dark it can get. More uplifting stories in my archives!


**Sup everyone :D These are the Ninjago Dark collections. First one involves our favorite threesome!**

**(Haha threesome XD) So, enjoy and review please!**

* * *

The scene is thunder. Thunder and pouring rain as a red clad figure stares out the apartment window. Age of 18, his brown eyes are huge as he stares up to the gray sky. A single tear rolls down his cheek as a gloved hand sits on his shoulder.

Fast forward to a darker time. Where two lonely men trek through the grave yard, their silhouettes as dark as the night sky. Pointing to a stone, the taller one motions to his blue (pun intended) partner.

As the moment shifts, we are now in a church. Dressed in black, the crowd responds. A group of men sit in the front.  
One as wise as the priest himself, his sibling to his right. By his left, five younger ones, preferably teenagers, sit with their heads bowed. Kai, Zane, Jay, Cole, and at the end, there is Lloyd. Misako consoles her son as the ceremony drifts on, full of tears and prayers.

Now it is present day. With a red tie and a broken heart, Kai Flamey stands before his sister's grave. "How could this happen?" He thinks as he kneels on the wet grass. "Why her?"

**Kai's POV**

Thunder roars as I stand at the grave. Hoping, praying that this is all a dream.

But it's not.  
My little sister is dead.  
And so am I.

At least on the inside I am. Tears stream down my face as I fall to my knees.

A single blood red rose in hand, I place it at the top of her grave. My eyes shut as I remember happier times, full of laughter and love..._  
_

*Flashback to three years ago*

I was 16 when we started. School was out and well, ninjas were in. It was summer and I took over my father's job as a black smith master.  
Well, I wouldn't say _MASTER_. I could barely make a sword. But hey, I tried. I remember Nya laughing as she advised me to be patient, then went to help our newest customer. That man was none other than Wu. The elder of Ninjago, and well, now my second father._  
_

Long story short, we became ninja, saved the world on more than one occasion, and stayed teenagers...

*Flash back ended.*

I feel horrible now. I never fully did approve of Jay and Nya together. I wish I could apologize to her now. For Gods sake, I'd rather have her pregnant than dead... Ugh I hate that word... Dead. So... So cold...-_  
_

A hand grips my shoulder, bring me out of my trance. I look up to see Jay himself, donning a black vest, blue tie, and crutches. His hair is plastered to his head as he frowns, lightning illuminating his hurt eyes. I can only imagine how I look.

"Hey... You ready?" His voice is horse as he speaks.

I hesitate at first, locking eyes with my extended family. "Ye-Yeah... I- I am..." I look to the ground as I get up. Shaking the mud off my shoes, we trudge off to meet everyone in the parking lot.

**Jay's POV**

I just don't understand. It's all my fault. It's all my fault...

I shouldn't have even let her go! It was my job to protect her and all I did was screw up! Just. Like. Always. Ugh what's wrong with me!? I'm sorry Nya! Okay! I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I let you die. I'm sorry they saved me and not you, and I'm fucking sorry we fought! I just want everything to go back to the way it is. With you alive and everyone safe.

The scenes flash in my head as we head back through the darkness.

*Flashback to a few days before...*_  
_

Glass shatters as screams echo through the walls. What did I do? I don't even remember. But it was BAD. I blew up in her face, and lets just say things got... Violent..._  
_

"I HATE you!" That one simple sentence. Who knew it could have such an impact. She ran out of the room, and I think that's when I finally came to my senses._  
_

It was down pouring, maybe more than today if at all possible. Thunder and lightning cracked the sky as I ran out after her. "NYA!" I couldn't even see anything, it was too windy!_  
_

By the time I found her, it was too late. She was in the middle of the street, trying to get away from me. I grabbed her wrist, trying to get her to listen, and then it happened. One bright light later, I was in crutches and stitches while she was dead on the table. Yep. And it's all my fault.

*FlashBack ended*_  
_

If only I didn't do it. If only I didn't stress her out. If only I didn't fucking blow my top! More than her hot headed brother! I've never done that! And now look where it's got me...

My beautiful Chinese princess is dead. And it's all my fault.

I love you Nya. Rest in peace.

* * *

**Should I continue on this one or make another with different characters? Also, should I even continue the dark ones...?**

**The choice is yours my friends! Ciao!**


End file.
